This invention relates to an impact absorbing device which is preferably mounted on an automotive vehicle for safely protecting the driver and passengers, freight and vehicle body in the event of a crash.
With the development of express highways, the pattern of traffic accidents is changing as a collision of a vehicle with another at a high speed or a collision of a vehicle with a post, a wall or like stationary structure at a high speed tends to occupy the greater proportion of traffic accidents. It is therefore strongly demanded to provide a device for securing the safety of the driver and passengers, freight and vehicle body against a large impact force externally imparted to the vehicle in the event of a crash.